


You, Me, and Her. Maybe this could work?

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apartment hunting, Doctor!Cas, I don't know what else yet, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teenage!Emma, and maybe if I'm as funny to you as I am to me, but fluff, daddy!dean, detective!dean, some crack too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We’re both trying to get an apartment in this city at the same time as a million other people and I’m tired of competing for the same ones as you so I think it’s time we joined forces AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/gifts).



> This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

 

 

 

 

 

“Dad when are we getting our own apartment, this is ridiculous. I had to fight with Maddie for twenty minutes this morning just to pee.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. “There are too many people in this house and I’m in desperate need of my own space.

 

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’ve been trying but the places that have openings aren’t places anyone would want to live.” Dean kissed the top of her head and squeezed his arms around her until she pulled away. “I’ll do everything I can, I promise.’

* * *

 

The truth was that Dean had already tried everything he could think to do. He’d interviewed at more than a dozen places around the city and they hadn’t really gotten back to him. Well, not with any positive news at least. He found it mind boggling that it was _more_ difficult to find a place now that he could afford something better than the _roach-motel chic_ apartment they’d had back in Lawrence.

 

He pulled into one of his last hopes. It was a bit out of his price range but he had some money saved up and if he absolutely had to, Dean would take a second job before he went back to sleepless nights and endless days overwhelmed by terror and worry that something was going to happen to Emma on her way home from school.

 

Those images were what pushed him out of the Impala and onto the sidewalk. Just before he got to the door though, Dean caught a glimpse of a familiar face. The guy seemed to be having as much luck as he was when it came to apartment hunting. They’d bumped into one another a few times over the course of the last two weeks and the look of disappointment on his face was easy to spot. Dean sighed a little inside. He knew his chances were slim if they’d turned down someone like _that_. He was a doctor for crying out loud.

 

“No luck, huh?” Dean asked, unable to keep his own frustration from showing.

 

“I- I don’t think I make a very good impression,” he said, looking down at the stack of papers in his hand.

 

“Hey man, they’re crazy if they don’t take you. Heck I’m not even sure it’s worth it for me to go in.” Dean answered truthfully, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

 

“I offered to pay double rent at the last place, the one before this,” he clarified. The almost stranger readjusted his thick black frames. “They still didn’t take me. I’m not very good with people.”

 

“Ouch, man… and I thought it was bad that I wasn’t getting taken because I have a teenage girl attachment.”  It took a second too long for Dean to realize how that sounded before he was waving his hands wildly. “I mean I have a daughter..my daughter Emma. Not-nothing weird like that.”

 

‘I would think family units would fill up faster... “ The stranger said, almost as if he didn’t mean to, like it was just an observation that he couldn’t hold in.  

 

“Not a family...single dad. Her mom jumped out of the picture as soon as Emma wasn’t inside of her body anymore.” Dean said with a small chuckle, he'd gotten over the sting of it pretty quick when he'd had diapers to change and bottles to warm and a cute, wrinkly, baby girl to love. 

 

“Oh, I suppose that makes sense then. Children without maternal role models are more likely to be aggressive and therefore cause more issues.”

 

Dean blinked at the guy, barely holding back the urge to show him the meaning of aggressive when the piercing blue eyes flickered with confusion, and the guy’s face dropped.

 

“I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I, myself was raised by a single father and despite what you think of me now, I assure you in most respects I’m perfectly well adjusted and a decent human being,” he explained.

 

Dean felt both baffled and intrigued by this man. He shook his head half in disbelief the other half fondness. “Don’t worry about it, man. We all have our quirks.”

 

They stood there awkwardly for a beat until Dean cleared his throat and nodded toward the building. He lifted his hand to clap at the guy’s shoulder. It was a slightly intimate gesture considering he didn’t know the man’s name, but it felt natural “I guess it’s into the lion’s mouth for me…”

 

The stranger started to nod and step away when Dean heard a high pitched voice calling out from the entrance doors. “Dr. Novak! Dr. Novak! You left your driver's’ license behind.”

 

A petite blonde girl with rosy cheeks and a long nose rushed out toward them. When she got close enough to not have to scream she lit up with something that terrified Dean. It was the same look he'd seen on the faces of a few of Emma's friends who proceeded to squeal loudly in his ear.

 

“I’m so sorry, Castiel. I meant to bring this back to you immediately but I got kinda sidetracked with a million other things. I’m lucky I still caught you,” She turned to stare at Dean and then back to the place where his hand was surprisingly still on Castiel’s shoulder.

  
  
“Oh my gosh, why didn’t you tell us you have a husband. I mean, I can understand some people can be mean about that sorta stuff but we here at Dublin Square pride ourselves on our willingness to accommodate the LGBTQA community.”

 

“Oh, Becky..no he’s not my husband.” Castiel answered, a hint of a blush tinging his cheeks

 

But if Dean Winchester was anything, it was a quick-thinker. He wrapped his arm around Castiel?’s shoulder and smiled back at the girl. “Not yet, anyway. Isn’t that right, Cas?”

 

The familiarity in the gesture sent small tiny thrills pulsing through Dean’s veins. He’d deal with that later. At the moment he had more important things to focus on. He turned his attention back to Becky and gave his most charming smile. “Oh, how rude of me. I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.”

 

Becky made a noise that Dean wasn’t a hundred percent sure was human, and then gleefully clapped her hands. “I’m Becky Rosen, and my husband owns this place...Oh aren’t you two just so adorable.”

 

“Well, three actually. Dean has a daughter named Emma,” Castiel answered.

 

The reply nearly made him swallow his tongue in shock. Sure he’d just been talking about her but he hadn’t expected Cas to remember. Dean kept the smile on his face no matter how difficult and Becky only seemed to melt further when he pulled out his wallet to show her a picture of Emma.

 

“We don’t have any doubles available at the moment but there’s a three bedroom that should be ready by the end of the week if you’re interested.” Becky responded, her body was practically vibrating with glee.

 

Castiel looked to Dean with wide eyes and Dean shrugged, “I don’t know. We were kinda on a two bedroom budget..”

 

“Oh don’t worry, it won’t be much more even with the twenty five extra for Castiel’s cat. How’s eleven hundred total and you can move in first thing on Monday?” Becky asked, apparently not even needing to interview Dean now that he was in a fake relationship with Cas.

 

Before Dean knew what was happening Castiel had answered with a loud yes with a look of bone deep relief on his face. Becky promised to have the paperwork drawn up by Monday and they could just take care of it before they started unpacking, then practically skipped back into the building.

 

“Dean, I don’t want to force your hand here, but I really need a place to live and this is the best opportunity I had to get it. I’ll pay all of the rent, the expenses, I don’t care just please don’t make me look for another apartment.”

 

Biting hard on his lip Dean could only hold his smile back for so long before nudging Castiel with his shoulder. “What kind of boyfriend would do that?”

 

Castiel’s pleading stare didn’t let up so Dean was forced to be serious. “Emma and I need a place to live and I’m not gonna lie this place was a little out of my price range but we can split fifty-fifty.”

 

Castiel seemed even more relieved than he’d been before and Dean momentarily wondered just how bad his current living space was. The house was small but he’d make room for Cas at Sam’s for the weekend if he was in that bad of a mess.  

 

“Thank you, Dean. I-If I had to stay with my brother for another entire week I’m fairly sure one of us wouldn’t survive it,” he said, a small smile tilting up his lower lip. It was barely noticeable but it still made a warmth curl through Dean’s chest anyway.

 

“No problem, I was going to say seventy-thirty because there’s two of us but then I remembered Becky saying you have a cat and well, cats are dicks,” Dean replied, unapologetically. When Castiel’s smile faded though, he was quick to add, “Oh and, well I’m allergic. But it's not too bad I can just get some over the counters and we should be good to go.”

 

“Thank you, I-I wouldn’t want to leave Missouri behind. She’s been with me for awhile now.” Castiel said with a small, fond smile on his lips. Dean kinda wanted to know what it would feel like to have Castiel make the expression for him, but he wasn’t going to push things. They were already in a sensitive situation with the building owner and manager thinking they were a couple, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin his tentative living arrangement this early into the game.

 

“You can meet Emma if you want. We could all grab a bite, get to know one another as potential roommates...What do ya say?” Dean asked, pulling Cas closer to the parking lot readying himself to leave.

 

“Yes, of course. Here,” Castiel paused, pulling his phone from his pocket before handing it over.

 

After unlocking his own, Dean passed it to Cas so he could fill in the digits of his number. “Awesome. Just text me and we’ll work out a time and place. I’m really looking forward to this, Cas.” 

 

Castiel just ducked his head in a nod and said goodbye.

* * *

 

So there might be something that I didn’t tell you..” Dean started, his hand clenching and releasing tightly around his baby’s steering wheel.

 

“I don’t care if the guy smells like cat litter as long as I have my own bedroom and bathroom I’m good, Dad.” Emma answered, not even looking up from the book cradled in her hands.

 

“Seriously, Em. There’s something you should know.. The owner of the place might have gotten the idea that Cas and I are um.. together.” He answered, desperate to look over but knowing it’s better that he doesn’t. It’s why he picked the car to tell her, Dean knew his driving would be first focus and therefore he wouldn’t be able to stare her down and watch for micro-expressions.

 

“If this is you coming out to me, you know you don’t need to right? Dad I’ve known you were bi for like years now…” Emma said, her tone nonchalant as ever, like she was just commenting that the sky was blue in an offhanded sort of manner.

 

“Wh-what? I- but- how did you,” Dean spluttered, he pulled off to the shoulder completely unprepared at how big of a turn this had taken from what he’d expected. Once the car came to a stop he shut off the engine and turned to face her. “How did you know?”

 

“Dad, you’re not exactly subtle when you’re checking somebody out.” Emma said with a smirk on her lips, one he recognized from the mirror. It was eerie to see his expressions on her face, though he should probably be used to it by now. She tilted her head to the side to signal that her mind was at work when she stopped, “I think the first time I was old enough to know what it meant I was like ten and we were standing outside of this diner when this guy comes walking out in a military uniform of some kind and you stared at his ass so hard I wondered if you were trying to see through it to the other side.”

 

Dean’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, “Emma Marie Winchester, don’t you think for one second that I won’t dig out the old plaid pajamas and wear them to drop you off at your new school when it starts back up again.”

 

“Oh please, the last thing either of us needs is a bunch of teenage girls following you around like lost ducklings, which they will.. because as Gracie likes to tell me, over and over again. ‘Your dad is like, so hot, Emma!” She answered, with a roll of her eyes.

 

She did have a point though, and as nice as the stroke to his ego was, Dean didn’t actually enjoy it when Emma’s friends entertained these little crushes on him. Sure, Gracie was okay, _now._ But early on there were a lot of doe eyes directed at him and it took her ten minutes to respond anytime he’d ask her anything.

 

“Oh I will find a way to embarrass you, Emma..” Dean paused mid-thought before turning back to her with a wide grin. “I’ll just fix the pipes in that beat up pickup Bobby keeps round back and use _that_ to chauffeur you around town in.”

 

Emma’s voice dropped and her eyes narrowed at him, “You wouldn’t,” she said, as if she thought driving it was beneath him.

 

“Oh you bet I would.” He answered, not even giving room for her to comment before flipping the radio on and pulling back out onto the road.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Cas hit it off, to the point Dean felt the need to reiterate that Castiel wasn’t his actual boyfriend.  _ Just a really hot guy who is going to live with them,  _  his subconscious supplied.  _ “Not really something I needed to be reminded of!” _ he shouted back to the voice inside his head and then immediately realized he’d gone insane.

 

Every time he made it a point to tell her Cas wasn’t his boyfriend, he’d do it in private. Dean didn’t want to give the guy the impression that he was using it as an insult, or maybe he just thought it would be nice not to have Cas thinking he was...opposed to the idea, either way, he told her. Over and over again, but Emma..Emma was difficult. She was infuriatingly stubborn, sarcastic, and so used to the act of eye-rolling that Dean legitimately worried if her face could get stuck like that. 

 

God, she was just like him, with the added superiority of being a female and using it to screw with him. He tried to mentally apologize to his parents whenever she was being particularly challenging, and even called up Ellen and his Uncle Bobby to say he was sorry for seemingly no reason at all, but they’d just laugh like they knew. 

 

They probably did.

 

When it came time to move in, Dean offered to help Emma pack her things but she told him she was a “young woman” now, and she didn’t want her dad snooping through her stuff. Dean scrunched his face up in both fear and disgust as he thought about the sheer amount of things she could actually have that he wanted no part in seeing. 

 

“Yup, you’re right… We do  _ not _ need _ that _ . So, just .. get what you can packed up and we’ll meet back here in an hour.” He said, clapping his hands together with a small smile.

 

“An hour? You think I can pack... _ to move, as in a complete change of address _ , in one hour?” She said, staring at him as if he was out of his everlovin’ mind. 

 

“Em, we’ve been living out of a suitcase for two weeks… how could you possibly need longer than an-you know what, nevermind..” Dean sighed, taking a deep breath. He was just so damn happy to finally be out of Sam’s hair and into his own place. Where he felt like he was contributing and not just crashing or getting in the way. “How long..?”

 

Emma stared over the boxes she had already filled, things she hadn’t bothered unpacking, and then over the enormous amount of things she’d have to repack from the bathroom, her clothes, shoes, bags, things she hadn’t wanted to wrinkle and made a guess. “Three, maybe four hours depending.” 

 

Dean’s head drew back a little in surprise and his brows went down suspiciously, “Depending on what?” 

 

“My mood,” she said easily and Dean just gave up. 

 

That was the moment he just smiled, kissed her forehead, and said “I love you sweetheart, but if you’re pretty little bottom isn’t sitting in the Impala in two hours exactly, I’m leaving you behind.

 

Dean tucked a beautiful strand of blonde hair behind her ear and continued, “Anything that isn’t in a box labeled  _ Emma’s stuff _ or  _ Dad, I need this _ , Isn’t getting packed out when I come back for it.” 

 

* * *

 

 

When Emma first laid eyes on the complex she whistled. While Dean would be the first to admit that their last apartment wasn't much, still...her reaction was kinda  _ dramatic.  _

 

“Oh shut it. We're splitting rent with Cas and with my new quasi-promotion we could afford a little better now.”

 

“Hey I'm not conplai-is that a pool? Holy crap that's a pool!” Emma said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Dean could tell she was barely resisting the urge to squeal or jump on her toes, or something very teenage-girl like. But Emma was a master of doping her every reaction with a decent amount of nonchalance.

 

“And you… are going nowhere near it until I scope out the neighbors.” He said, narrowing his eyes around the entire place. Sure it looked safe enough but appearances could be deceiving. He’d learned that the hard way long before he made detective. 

 

“What's the motto?” Dean asked, his hands going to her shoulders immediately. 

 

“Suburban doesn't mean safe,” Emma responded with almost too much ease. He wanted to protect her from so much but he also worried that he crossed the line. It wasn’t enough to stop him, but still...he worried. 

 

“That’s right, now come on...Cas isn’t coming by til later and I'm pretty excited that it's just us while I show you around!” Dean said, smiling wide as he pulled the bag over his shoulder. The biggest surprise still yet to be revealed but he'd hold that one back for Cas since it had sorta been his idea.

 

Dean ushered her up the walkway and in through the door. The building was set up like separate condos slotted together. So, unlike any of the apartment complexes Dean was used to, you didn't have to go through any other doors. He was bit nervous and excited by that.

 

The place was white and mostly empty with the exception of kitchen appliances. Both he and Cas were slightly disappointed to find out that it came mostly unfurnished but they made plans to meet before lunch so that they could at least pick up the necessities from furniture to dishes because neither of them had brought more than what they’d had to when they moved to Sioux Falls. They’d both agreed that anything put into the main rooms should be chosen together. 

 

It was by far the most couple-y thing they'd done yet, but whatever. They needed the place to be liveable, and with the money Dean had saved and the added benefit of rent not being over his budget now, he was pretty sure he could do a decent job decorating the place. 

 

Dean, being cheesy covered Emma’s eyes as soon as he unlocked the door. He closed it behind them and flicked the light switch on one-handed, before guiding her closer toward the center of the open living and kitchen area. 

 

The moment he released his hands Emma's face lit up. Dean felt a warmth settle in his stomach when it was the same reaction she’d given him the time he’d shelled out for the big art set she wanted and gifted her with over a dozen blank canvases. 

 

The artistic part of her was already setting to work he could see it. His babygirl and her beautiful mind already pulling the rooms together and different color schemes or  _ fung-shui _ nonsense. He didn’t understand it but he was in awe of it, of her.

 

Taking her hand in his, Dean guided her toward the small hallway that led to her room, knowing that Emma would be eager to see her own personal space. He took her straight there not even bothering to stop in his own room though he was half tempted to let her design it too. She loved anything artistic and she’d even managed to make their apartment back in Kansas look livable on a  _ much smaller _ budget, so he wouldn’t complain.

 

Emma’s glee could not be contained when she saw her room. It was technically the master bedroom but after Castiel agreed that Dean and Emma be on the side of the apartment that had two, it was easy to give her the larger space. She kept opening and closing the door to her “ _ en-suite bath _ ” as she called it and making this sound that was like something out of a sci-fi movie. 

 

Soon though, Dean had his arms full of teenage girl. Emma was bouncing up and down on her toes hugging him like she hadn’t in what felt like a long time. Dean savored every second of it. He squeezed her tight and lifted her off the floor a little so that she could kick her legs excitedly. 

 

“So I take it you like the place okay?” he teased, shaking his head fondly as her screeching sounds started to die down a little.

 

“Yes, Daddy! Thank you, thank you so much. I love it! I can’t wait to start sketching out my designs. I mean.. I know we can’t paint or anything cause we’re still renting but I can make wall art or something, nothing that will leave a mark I prom-”

 

“Hey, kiddo.. it’s fine really. I know you’re excited and since you’re talking about designing, I think you might need this…” he said, as he backed away and across the hall. Dean opened his door and smiled as he pulled out a box labeled  _ Art Supplies _ .

 

“Go wild with the uh sketching...or whatever and while you’re doing that, I’m gonna take some measurements,” he said, emphasizing it with the noisy drag of metal tape clipped to his jeans. He gave her a toothy grin but she just rolled her eyes, fondly of course. She was still undeniably happy and Dean took pride in every second. 

 

“Thanks, Daddy.”

 

“Anything for you, babygirl.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Dean moved from the kitchen to the living room, he felt a buzz against his chest. He dug the phone out from his shirt pocket and found a message from Cas waiting.

 

_ Would you mind if I brought Charlie with me? - Castiel _

 

Dean pursed his lips and stared down at his phone as if it had deceived him. For a flash of a second, he’d thought Cas meant the cat but then his brain quickly fired off the memory of the cat’s name being Missouri. Castiel had talked about it quite a bit over the weekend as they’d gotten to know one another.

 

So...not cat then. Dean shrugged, figuring there were a few ways to find out who this Charlie person was.    
  
_ Please tell me you didn’t get another cat. - Dean _

 

It wasn’t long before Dean’s  phone was vibrating, still in his hand. 

 

_ No, Charlie’s an old friend whom, I believe knows the city better than either of us. - Castiel _

 

Dean thought it over for a minute, he didn’t know who Charlie was but he was pretty sure saying no would have been excessively rude. So of course, he didn’t do that. Instead he bit his lip, pushed his fingers against the screen and hit send before he could think better of it.

 

_ Sure. The more the merrier, man. - Dean _

 

He didn’t receive a response after that, and he tried not to worry about the upcoming day. Emma was happy, he was pretty damn happy, and Cas seemed to be okay too. Whoever Charlie was or wasn’t probably wouldn’t change any of that. 

 

_ He hoped. _

 

When Castiel texted that he was in the parking lot, Dean asked if he needed help with anything. He was finished with his measurements and Emma mostly done with her sketches. None of the rooms on paper were in detail but it was enough for her to remember the placement and main items she wanted for her own space. The main rooms were just spaced out and still mostly empty, but she’d drawn in the windows, the fireplace, and kitchen layout so that they could keep a healthy frame of reference.

 

Apparently he hadn’t because Dean didn’t get another text before there was a knock on his door. He tilted his head a little confused but he went to open it anyway. When he found Cas standing on the other side, Dean just laughed. “Dude, you live here now too, you can just come in.”

 

Castiel just shrugged and stepped through the open doorway, followed by an adorable redhead. Dean seriously hoped this was Charlie and that Charlie wasn’t Cas’ girlfriend or something because not only would that be awkward as hell, but he thinks she’s probably a little too young for the guy. 

 

“Dean,  this is my friend Charlie Bradbury. Charlie, Dean.” Castiel said, not really bothering to offer anything more. 

 

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Dean held his hand out toward the girl but quickly found himself wrapped in an uncomfortable hug. 

 

“I have heard  _ soooo _ much about you Dean,” she said, excitedly hopping a little with him still squeezed in her arms. 

 

“Uh, wish I could say the same,” he answered, pulling back a little after she finally released him from her grip. She smiled at him though and something inside Dean compelled him to return it. 

 

_ Oh she’s good _ , she might be more dangerous than Sammy. He’s going to have to keep an eye on her.

 

“Looks like I’m takin’ you losers shop-” Charlie started, her voice moving from calm and rational into an almost squeal. Following her line of sight, Dean’s eyes settled on his daughter. “Oh not you sweetheart, you’re a fairy princess who should be worshipped by men and women alike!” 

 

Dean’s gaze narrowed back in at Charlie, immediately suspicious. “Not that I’m inclined to disagree with you but, what?”

 

“She’s gorgeous and people should be dropping flowers at her feet and begging to bask in her presence…” Charlie answered, as if that was a  _ normal _ response. 

 

Emma just laughed, Dean could tell she was flattered but she wasn’t really buying into the whole schtick. He’d raised her better than that. Dean was just about to ask what the actual crap all over again when Emma’s smug tone filled his ear. 

 

“You must be Charlie! Cas told me he might drag you with him,” she said, pulling her sketchbook closer, almost protectively. Dean knew that his daughter was shy about her drawing but she was talented, and there was nothing biased about that. It was the truth.

 

“Yes and you’re Emma. In his defense, Castiel did try to prepare me for your beauty, and yet I’m still in awe.” Charlie teased, wrapping an arm over Emma’s shoulder as if they were past the introduction and moving onto some sort of fond friendship. Take me to your lair, so I know what kind of space we’re dealing with.” 

 

“So...that’s Charlie,” Dean said a little terrified to leave Emma’s ego alone with the girl but okay enough not to go protective dad all over her.

 

“Yes, I- I forget sometimes how she comes off to new people but I give you my word she’s a great friend to have,” Castiel answered, smiling at Dean. “She also came with a pickup truck and I wanted to get a bed in here tonight. I don’t care if we have anything else but I need a bed so I don’t have to go back to Gabriel’s.” 

 

“Got it, let’s go get you in a bed then. Uh.. I mean buy you a bed.” Dean huffed out a nervous laugh and tried not to notice the pink tinge to Castiel’s cheek before he turned his head. 

 

“So you brought your friend with a truck.. Smart thinking.’ Dean said, quickly hoping to change the topic from the too explicit images cartwheeling through his head. 

 

“Well that and I not-so-secretly wonder if she’s part of some underground retail cult,” Cas answered. Dean would have thought it was a joke but Cas didn’t even crack a smile, so... maybe not then. Hmm.

 

“She knows I’m a cop, right?” Dean asked, staring at Castiel with concern. He made it sound like Charlie wasn’t exactly on the up and up and the last thing Dean wanted to spend his weekend doing was arresting an adorable redhead and filling out the paperwork that went with it.

 

“She does, don’t worry I’m fairly sure she’s left her days of criminal masterminding behind her.” Castiel had this fond smile on his face but it wasn't a teasing sort of expression. It wasn't the kind of smile that meant he was joking and yet Dean felt both frustrated and relieved by it.

 

He was so screwed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was in trouble. Somehow he’d gone and fallen in love with this crazy awesome guy and with them already living together things could get really weird, really fast. Cas was everything he’d never imagined wanting in a partner, someone to share his life with. He was odd but kind and generous. Cas was always eager to help Dean out of a jam with Emma; sometimes even going as far as to leave the hospital to pick her up from lacrosse practice if Dean had his hands tied up in a case. 

 

The real question was how could he  _ not  _ fall for a guy like that. It certainly didn’t hurt that he looked adorable, yet somehow still sexy when he was sleep rumpled or exhausted coming in from a late shift. Dean barely managed to keep his hands to himself anymore, and things were becoming increasingly more electric between them he just wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or if Cas really felt the pull too. 

 

He just needed...something, A situation to push the boundaries.. Anything really. 

 

“Oh, hi Dean!”

 

Dean whipped his head around, his nerves settling when he realized it was only their landlord. Muttering an internal curse to himself, Dean put on a fake smile and did a partial wave with the stack of mail in his hands. “Hey, Becky.”

 

“You guys settling in okay? We like to think of everyone here as a big family… not that you  _ need  _ to or anything, I just like the idea of the community taking care of itself, y’know?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds nice,” Dean agreed, his attention mostly still focused on the joint mail in his hands. When he saw the local sales paper with a sticker that said Dear Residents, something inside his brain clicked and he smiled. Grinned wide and open. 

 

  
“Sorry we haven’t been the best neighbors, it took us a bit to get everything sorted out in the apartment but you and Chuck should come over for dinner on Friday. I’ll see if Emma wants to hang out with her cousin Maddie and it can just be the four of us.. Whaddya say?” Dean asked. He was so busy going over the mental list in his head of everything he’d have to do to make this work out right, that he didn’t see the look of pure glee on Becky’s face when she happily accepted the offer.

 

Dean would tell Cas that Becky had wiggled an invitation out of him, and then they’d have to pretend to be boyfriends. Maybe, just maybe if Dean could make it good enough, Cas would want to keep up the charade even after their guests had gone. 

 

This was it, it was going to work, Dean knew it. 

 

There were a few ways he could approach Emma with this, but Dean decided the best route was honesty. Not  _ only _ because his daughter had inherited the ability to sniff out bullshit from a mile away. Dean waited until she’d finished her homework and then sat her down on the couch and tried to tell her what was going on. 

 

“So, you know .. um Cas,” Dean paused, hesitant and nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. “Well ya see I..”

 

“You’re…” Emma said with a teasing smile and an impatient wave of her hand. 

 

Dean let out a frustrated but fond sigh at his daughter and took a seat beside her. “I like him, I really like him and I was hoping you’d be willing to stay with Uncle Sammy on Friday so I can maybe see if there’s something there for him too.” 

 

“So you finally asked him out?” Emma questioned, a little too calmly in Dean’s opinion.

 

“Well..no, I uh.. I have a plan though. So, don’t worry about me.. I’ve got it all figured out,” Dean assured, knocking against her a little with his shoulder. “I don’t know if you know this or not but your old man is pretty smooth when he wants to be.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Emma answered, rolling her eyes and bumping back against him. 

 

They sat there for a moment, enjoying the calm hum of the apartment before Emma spoke up again. “Sure, dad.. Just be careful. I really like Cas too.” 

 

“Pfft, look who you’re talking to. I’m practically a friggin’ hall monitor,” Dean answered, internally wincing at the memories of how much teasing he’d given Sam for being just that. “I’ll be fine, Em...and I can handle the rejection if it happens. I promise to try not to make it awkward for everyone.”

 

“Sometimes you’re not so good at picking up clues,  _ Detective Winchester. _ ” Emma shook her head and gave him a squeezing hug as Dean tried not to reel from the comment and analyze the living hell out of it at the same time. 

 

“Wait, Em.. what the hell does that mean?”

 

“Em?”

 

“Emma Marie Winchester get your butt back in here and tell me what you meant!” 

 

“Love you too, Dad.” Emma called out as she giggled and slipped into her room. 

 

The next moment alone Dean had with Cas was early the next morning. Emma had already taken off for school but he was still finishing up his first mug of coffee when Cas got in from his shift. He looked exhausted but there was this little gorgeous smile on his face when he saw Dean, another piece to the puzzle in his chest slotting into place. 

 

“Hey, Cas. How was work?” 

 

“It was a long shift, we came close to losing a car crash victim but thankfully the paramedics did a wonderful job at getting him prepped for surgery. That shaved valuable minutes off our time table and might have even saved the man’s life,” he answered, his face awestruck as if he couldn’t believe his luck. 

 

“That’s awesome, man. You want some breakfast?” Dean asked, pulling out a skillet for an omelet he’d happily pretend he wanted if he could share the meal with Cas. 

 

“Sure, if you wouldn’t mind…” Cas asked, still a little timid about asking Dean to cook for him even though Dean had made it perfectly clear how comfortable he was in the kitchen. 

 

“No problem, I was making something for me anyway.” 

 

Cas poured himself a cup of coffee and they sat there in a warm silence until Dean finally got up the nerve to say what was on his mind. “I uh, I sort of invited Becky and Chuck over for dinner on Friday. She caught me outside and there was talk of a community and family and the next thing I know we’re having dinner with the Shurley’s. Is that okay?” 

 

“That sounds a little ominous but yes, I should be free.” 

 

“Cool, but y’know that means going through the whole ‘we’re dating’ schtick, right?” Dean asked, holding on tightly to his breath afraid that this might be the moment Cas decided it was too much. There was a brief pausing leaving his mind even longer to wonder over all the possibilities of the thoughts running through Castiel’s mind at the moment but Dean persevered. 

 

“Yes, of course. It’s certainly not a chore to be your fake boyfriend,” Cas answered, pulling the warm cup to his lips. 

 

Dean let out a long gush of air, relieved but still a little nervous that Cas had taken to it so easily. Something inside him felt wrong, it was ugly and it didn’t take Dean long to identify what the feeling was.  _ Guilt _ .

 

Could he really make Cas sit through a dinner with their neighbors and landlords all to keep himself from nutting up and just asking the guy out. What if Cas felt trapped into it, like he didn’t have a choice. Dean shook his head, unable to hold it in any longer.

 

“I lied…” Dean muttered, flipping the first omelet onto a plate and pushed it over to Cas turning off the stove immediately. “Sorry, I- _ fuck, why does this have to be so hard?” _

 

Cas just looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes full of concern and confusion. Dean couldn’t take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, Dean steeled himself for the response. “I lied, I mean.. I did invite Becky and Chuck over for dinner but it was all part of this stupid plan because I didn’t the balls to ask you out on a real date.”

 

“That’s not a lie, more of a deception really, but either way I’m still available for dinner on Friday. You can choose whether or not we cancel on the Shurleys,” Cas answered, cool as a cucumber. 

 

“What, seriously?” Dean asked, confused at how easily Cas took in the information. 

 

“Well I’d suggest you not be deceptive in the future if you want our relationship to work, but given your strong moral compass and the fact that you couldn’t hold onto what you considered to be a lie for more than five minutes, I doubt it will happen again.” Castiel said, his lips pulling up at the corners giving a smirk that made Dean flush all over. 

 

“Asshole!” Dean exclaimed, pointing a finger toward the smirking doctor who somehow looked even more adorable. He was pleasantly warm from both embarrassment and playful anger which is the only explanation of why Dean did what he did next. Without hesitation he stepped around the bar and pulled Castiel into a harsh kiss. Lips met with teeth and Dean tugged on the chapped pink skin until he drew out a low rumble from Cas. 

 

Castiel wasn’t idle long, before Dean knew what happened he was pinned to the island and letting out broken sounds he’d never made before. Thankfully Cas pulled back before things went too much further, Dean was left panting and breathless in the wake of what he could only label as the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

Dean leaned into Cas, their foreheads meeting as they both struggled to catch their breaths. “Wow.”

 

“Yes, that was -” Cas started, hesitating for just a second. “That was.. Honestly I don’t know how to describe it.” 

 

Dean smiled wider, a loud chuckle rolling from his chest. “Looks like I broke you, doc.” 

 

“I’m not broken Dean, though perhaps you might have left me momentarily speechless,” Castiel admitted, licking at his swollen lip.

Dean’s eyes tracked the movement and he was so tempted to reach in again and take and take until Cas didn’t have anything left to give. He must have given something away though because Castiel leaned in to leave a small peck against his cheek before putting space between them. 

 

“There will be time for that later, you should get to work, Detective.” 

 

There was a seriousness to Cas’ tone but something else, something that turned Dean’s core into a liquid fire pit. He was starting to wonder if he’d need to take a cold shower before leaving. Instead he moved behind the counter immediately and grabbed an cool bottle of water from the fridge and ducked his head a little. “Sure thing doc, this isn’t the end though...you can be damned sure of that.”

 

“I would hope not… I have plans for you, Dean Winchester.” 

 

A thrill of excitement and something else caused a shiver down his back but Dean just shook his head fondly and headed toward the door. For the first time in a long time Dean began to think maybe he could have it all. Emma was loved, respected, and safe. And now maybe there was even room for Dean to have something for himself. 

 

Friday night couldn’t come quickly enough. Dean had apologized profusely to Becky and Chuck when he called to cancel. The last thing he wanted was for his first real date with Cas to be some group thing that turned even more uncomfortable when you added in the weird way Becky stared at them when they were together sometimes...it was like she was picturing things even Dean wasn’t sure he’d want to see. 

 

Now all was left was to decide what to do with Cas. Much like Dean he didn’t typically going out to fancy restaurants, and he seemed much more comfortable when they were at home but how could he impress Cas if all he did was make them dinner at home and put in a move afterward. They did that pretty much every time Cas had a night off… no he needed something different. 

 

“You’re overthinking it, dad.” Emma said, pulling Dean out of his head.

 

“You-You’re over-under thinking it,” he answered, feeling even more awkward than he sounded. 

 

“Dad, seriously. You two are the most ridiculous people I’ve ever seen. That  _ includes _ Uncle Sammy and Aunt Sarah.”

 

“I will never be more ridiculous than the Jolly Green Giant you have for an uncle,” Dean argued, feeling proud of himself for the quip. He’d have to tuck that away to use on Sam the next time he saw him. 

 

Emma just rolled her eyes, “Oh please, there’s little cartoon hearts falling from the sky any time you’re within ten feet of one another. I’m actually kinda happy I’m not going to be here…” 

 

“Okay oh wise one, what do I do then, huh? Lil-Miss-Know-It-All” Dean asked haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Emma shrugged, then bit her lip. Dean knew something was up...she was looking oddly shy and Emma didn’t get that way often, only when she was really nervous about his opinion.

 

“You could take him to the park…I dunno, maybe pack a picnic or something and put in some of those books he never has time to read,” Emma offered, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she practically sank back into the couch.

 

For the first time Dean realized just how important this was to her. He knew that she liked Cas that she was completely on board with it all but it was the first time Emma had shown any signs that she was just as nervous as he was. Trying to keep his voice steady, Dean took her hand in his. “That’s a great idea, Em. I think Cas will love it and it’s much better than just another night of dinner and a movie right here in the apartment. 

 

“He would be okay with that too, but maybe something different for the first one…” She said, squeezing at his hand.

 

“Em, hey, look at me,” Dean ordered, lifting her chin until he could see those gorgeous eyes her mother had left behind. “It’s going to be okay. Cas and I, even if things don’t work out like we hope, You and me, we’re gonna be just fine.” 

 

Emma practically jumped into his arms and was squeezing him tightly before Dean felt her shoulders shake and he tried his damndest not to break down himself. “I just want you to be happy, Daddy.” 

 

Apparently that word had just as much power as it always has and Dean can’t help but break. His little girl was everything to him and seeing her so vulnerable had everything inside him threatening to rip into shreds. “Em, I am, I am, sweetheart. Sure, Cas might bring something new and wonderful to my life, but even if it doesn’t work out you’re the only thing I need in this world to make me truly happy. 

 

“Really?” Emma asked, pulling back enough for Dean to see the glistening tear tracks on her cheek. 

 

“Really. I don’t know how long it’s been since anyone’s told you; but you’re a pretty amazing girl, Emma Marie Winchester,” Dean confessed, kissing her forehead and wiping away the salty lines of her cheeks.

 

“I get it from my dad.”  


	4. Chapter 4

Dean honestly never imagined having a buddy who was a Park Ranger would come in handy but thankfully Benny agreed to watch over his little homemade campsite. The favor even came with minimal teasing, much to Dean’s surprise. Of course, they were still navigating their friendship. His first case as a shiny new detective was about a couple missing college kids who’d gone camping. He and Benny worked together and found the kids, they’d tried to take shelter during a really bad storm but before they could get their packs a tree collapsed on them. They’d been injured but fortunately it wasn’t anything they couldn't recover from. 

 

Dean might have hugged Emma extra tightly that night.

 

Now that he had the area set up all that was left was the food prep, to shower and change, and then it would be time for him and Cas to leave... _ for their date.  _ Dean had to take a few deep breaths every time he let himself get too focused on that. His nervous excitement was borderline anxiety and panic. 

 

He honestly didn’t know what he was feeling outside of the terrifying idea that he’d screw something up and it would all be over. Dean knew he was charming, he could throw on that Winchester smile and very few people would complain but Cas was...he was more about the substance and Dean wasn’t sure he had enough going on under the surface to keep someone like Castiel interested. 

 

Dean baked the bricks he needed to keep his hot food hot and threw a few bottles of water in the freezer for the cold cooler. He was pulling out all the stops and he’d looked into a few different ways to keep their dinner at the right temperatures. Once he assembled everything and made sure it was wrapped and split into ziplocks he tucked it all away. Cas would be waking up soon and Dean wanted to keep it at least somewhat of a surprise. 

 

He got into the shower, took his time under the warm pressure of water. He started to zone in on every little detail and freak out about it but thankfully he calmed himself down with the pulse of Zepplin running through his mind. Dean hummed along as the steady burst of water hit the knots in his shoulders. He rolled them and did a few stretches hoping to work out some of the tension but didn’t wanna waste enough time to really give it a chance. 

 

Dean pulled on his best looking jeans, they were well worn and comfortable but still managed to hug his hips and ass in a pleasing way. He reached to rub at the back of his neck, nervous and not wanting to look like he was trying too hard but at the same time he wanted to make an effort for Cas. It wasn’t just another night, this was their first date and Dean knew he wanted it to be special. Settling on a thin band tee shirt as a bottom layer, he pulled out the maroon button up that stretched tightly over his biceps. His fingers worked quickly to fasten it up, leaving the top few buttons open. 

 

Once he was satisfied with his hair, he sprayed on just a little cologne and smiled into the mirror. He was nervous, nothing was going to take that away, but he was also undeniably excited and happy that he was finally getting this chance. Dean was going to do everything he could to prove to Cas he was worth it, that they could be something great. 

 

Checking his watch for the time, Dean started packing the coolers. He heard the shower turn off just as he started to carry them out to the Impala. Another raw nervous stream of energy just snaked through his veins and he shivered at it’s trail. Thankfully Cas was busy getting ready because Dean had gathered most of the stuff he wanted in the his duffle bag but he still needed to grab the books Emma suggested along with the crossword puzzle one and deck of playing cards he’d picked up. 

 

Fortunately he got everything into his baby before Cas came out of his bedroom and their date officially started. Dean smiled to himself and snuck out the door, closing it gently so that the click of the lock was almost silent. He reached around to Mrs. Martin’s rose bush and plucked one for himself, mentally promising to apologize and pay her for it later.

 

Dean hid the rose behind his back and let his smile widen over his face. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the buzzer and rang their doorbell. It took a couple minutes but soon there was a gorgeous, confused Castiel standing in front of him. Dean leaned in the doorway doing his best not to stare and ogle Cas, which wasn’t an easy thing to do. The guy always looked good, even sleep rumpled and exhausted. But this, this was something else altogether. Castiel was dressed in dark black jeans with a vest that seemed illegally tight and a deep blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Okay, so Dean was probably staring and he’d had to swallow a few times to keep from drooling, but he recovered quickly. 

 

“Heya, Cas. Wow, you look great. You ready to go or do you need a little longer?” Dean asked with his most charming smile. 

 

“I-I’m okay, just let me get a jacket in case it gets chilly,” he answered.

 

Dean could tell he caught him off guard and Cas was pleased by it. He let him grab a jacket even though he knew he wouldn’t need it with the stack of covers he already had at the campsite. Dean waited until the door was closed to pull the rose out from behind his back. Cas looked down at it and smiled brightly, warming something in Dean’s chest. He stretched out his arm to hand it over and leaned in to kiss at Castiel’s cheek when he reached to take it.

 

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was being too cheesy but when Cas threaded their fingers together, Dean figured he was okay. Usually he’d blast something on the radio but decided against it, in favor of conversation. “Did you sleep okay? If you need another twenty minutes or so you can nap on the way there.” 

 

“I’m fine, Dean. Thank you for asking though. It was a really exhausting shift but fortunately I have a very considerate roommate who made me a warm breakfast that made it much easier to fall asleep,” Castiel answered, a slight mischievous tone in his voice.

 

“It’s not like I had a choice with those big blue puppy eyes practically begging for food,” he teased back, feeling a warmth flow between them leaving his stomach full of tingling butterflies.

 

“That’s not how I remember it at all,” Castiel replied, Dean thankful for the rearview mirror so that he could see the tug at the corner of Cas’ lips. “I believe I walked through the door and didn’t even manage to sit down before you bullied me into finishing off the  _ leftover _ pancakes.” 

 

By the extra weight added to leftover, Dean realized that Cas wasn’t buying into his leftovers spiel but nonetheless the man was exaggerating just as much as Dean had been if not more. He added a little lightness in his tone as he continued, “Oh please, I didn’t bully you into anything. I just asked if you wanted something to eat, and you said yes. By the way there were  _ five  _ pancakes left Cas, nobody said you had to eat them  _ all.”  _

 

“Well they were delicious, Dean. You’d make a very good chef.” Castiel answered squeezing at the spot where their hands were joined against the leather seat of the Impala. 

 

Dean blinked a couple times and started to talk but ended up just sputtering nothing. Cas always had this way of taking a moment and just, well not ruining it, but making it heavy, making it meaningful. Dean never dealt to well with compliments, not sincere ones that weren’t over his cute ass or something equally ridiculous. Cas though, his words and affection could just reach down inside Dean and calm the raging storm that he’d fought against his whole life. He could quieten the voices that told him he wasn’t good enough, that he didn’t deserve his happiness, and Dean was always left speechless when he did.

 

Cas who seemed completely fine with the silence, just stared out the window with a warm sappy smile tugging at his mouth. 

 

Dean found it hard to breathe when he caught sight of the evening sun flickering gently across the warm features of Castiel’s face. 

 

The tires of his baby spun forward and Dean allowed the quiet to wrap around them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, and he didn’t feel the need to say anything and spoil it. Besides, it wouldn’t be long until they made it to the campsite at the edge of the park.

* * *

  
  


Dean finally turned onto the long gravel line that would lead to the small place he had set up for them. Nervousness began to coil in his gut as he wondered if he went overboard or if it was too little, just a flutter of varying emotions building inside him. “Okay it’s just up here.” 

 

“It’s beautiful out here. I haven’t actually had the chance to go anywhere outside of the city since I moved here,” Castiel admitted, taking in the view around them. The knot in Dean’s stomach eased a little at the warm smile and affectionate way Cas’ eyes moved over the landscape. 

 

“Well, we can explore the area later if you want but I think we should probably eat first. I know you’re hungry and so am I,” Dean timed his words almost perfectly taking a slow steadying breath as he pulled the Impala into the small space for her beside the wooden pole. Dean heard a gasp and immediately he knew Cas had seen the makeshift tent he’d built for them. “We don’t have to leave tonight if you don’t want, we could stay and tomorrow maybe I could take you to see the lake or something.” 

 

Castiel didn’t even hesitate, just threw a small smile back at him and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” 

 

Dean rushed around the car, opening Cas’ door for him even though they both knew it wasn’t necessary. Castiel wouldn’t have thought less of Dean if he opened his own door but he liked to do it so they both kind of just went with it. He’d actually been doing it for a while now, under the guise of what if Becky saw them… but he was pretty sure that neither of them were being fooled by it. 

 

“C’mon, I’ll introduce you to Benny and then I’ll unload the food.” 

 

“Benny?” 

 

“Yeah, he’s a buddy of mine in Park Services. He’s hanging around somewhere keeping an eye on the place for me. I didn’t want anyone coming along and messing stuff u-” Dean stopped, due to the quiet barely restrained laughter that was building up inside of Cas.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing, honestly nothing, Dean… I just..I mean you’re something else,” Cas stopped there and Dean didn’t want to push. Well okay he did but soon the sound of Benny’s cajun accent was pouring through the trees and he didn’t have a chance to prod further. 

 

“Yeah it’s me, Benny.” Dean waited until the man got closer before he made the proper introductions. Thankfully it didn’t take long for his friend to take a hint and leave, while Dean made another mental promise to do something nice for the guy sometime soon. 

 

“Alright, just have a seat and I’ll get the food,” Dean said, opening up the white sheet even further to entice Cas inside. 

 

“Are you sure, I don’t mind helping you carry everything…” Cas offered, but Dean just smiled and kissed across his knuckles where their hands were still linked.

 

“I know, but I’ve got this just relax. I promise if it means that much to you, you can help me pack up when we leave,” he answered, doing his best to reassure Cas. The truth was Dean just didn’t want to ruin the surprise. The coolers weren’t the only thing in his baby’s trunk and Cas was nosy as hell when the urge hit him. 

 

Dean carried the food over, assembled them both a couple of heaping plates. He didn’t pack any beer, too worried that he’d drink for courage and then not stop quickly enough. Sometimes he went out of his way to sabotage himself and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. 

 

They talked about their week, about their lives before they moved, about what drew them to the city, specifically and a variety of other things. Before Dean knew what happened he still had a good portion of his burger left uneaten and cold but he couldn’t care less. He was happy and by the smile on Cas’ face the feeling was mutual. 

 

Dean put the remainder of the food back into the car, making sure not to leave behind any scraps to draw in the animals. Then he grinned as he pulled it into his hands and made his way back toward the tent. 

 

“Here, I brought something I thought you might like,” Dean offered, trying to fight the small flush he felt snaking up his neck. He passed the picnic basket over and reclaimed his seat beside Cas, only this time moving just a little closer. 

 

Castiel opened the basket and smiled, it was everything Dean had hoped for when he saw what was inside. “Pick one, If you want you can read it to me, I can read it to you, or if you’d rather you could just read it yourself and I can play some solitaire or do a crossword.”

 

“Here, I want this one and we can take turns. I don’t want you to wear out your voice,” Castiel answered, passing Dean the worn copy of Tolkien’s  _ The Hobbit _ . Dean smiled brilliantly, it was one of his favorite books of all time and he was grateful that it wasn’t just discarded to the bottom as Cas searched through the ones Dean had grabbed from his parts of the bookshelf.

 

_ “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.” _

* * *

  
  


They laid on the blankets Dean spread out for them for over an hour taking turns reading the favorite story of his childhood until Dean found himself with an armful of Cas pressing sinfully against him. Cas had snaked his hand up to wrap around Dean’s neck and was straddling his lap by the time he pulled back from an overwhelmingly intense kiss. 

 

“Wow, not that I’m uh...complainin’ here Cas but where did that come from?”

 

“You, this, it’s just…” Castiel started, looking down at him with big gorgeous eyes. Some sort of emotion Dean didn’t recognize staring back at him. It made his pulse race and the mostly dormant butterflies come fluttering back to life again. 

 

“Dean you could have taken me to some casual restaurant where we would have made small talk over unmemorable food. We could have went for a movie where we were surrounded by strangers and I would have missed your quiet running commentary that you give me when we’re home.” Castiel continued, his smile bright and so wide that Dean could feel a clench in his chest. Something inside of him responding with a feeling of rightness and a mountain of other emotions. 

 

Before he could even attempt to interrupt Castiel was kissing him again, slow and soft. Dean had to fight the instinct to chase his lips when he pulled away, this look of awe and wonder twinkling in the familiar shade of blue. “Then we would have went back to the apartment and I would have eagerly kissed you goodnight, or maybe more if that’s you wanted and it would have been a good date…” There was a choked off sound as Cas looked around them, as if he was taking in every detail. “But this? God, Dean… this is more than I ever could have imagined.”

 

“It’s not really that big of a dea-mpfh” Castiel was kissing him again, feverently. Harsh clicks of teeth against his lower lip, sinful sounds being swallowed up between them as they rocked together. 

 

Dean’s head was spinning as Cas pulled away again, his body zinging with want and pleasure. “It is, Dean it’s a very big deal. You’re so...wonderful, thoughtful, generous with yourself, and you can’t even see any of it.” 

 

“Not that I wanna knock myself outta anything here, but this wasn’t even my idea Cas,” Dean began, a low swooping sensation in his gut as he thought about what it might mean when Castiel found out the truth. “It was all Emma, she suggested everything, even the books.. I-I mean I set it up and stuff but that’s all...the rest was all her.”

 

“Not that I don’t adore Emma and I know she’s a very bright girl, Dean. But I  _ don’t  _ think she put nearly as much thought into this as you clearly have,” Castiel smiled, tugging Dean’s lip between his teeth in a playful nip. 

 

Dean received an eyeroll before he continued. “She might have been the one who gave you the idea, Dean but I don’t think she told you to cook my favorite meal, to spend what had to be hours of your time setting something like  _ this  _ up, to not only pick books that I was familiar with, but also something that could bring me closer to you and the literature you love. You won’t convince me that this is  _ all  _ her, no matter how hard you try.” 

 

When he thought about it like that, he guessed Cas was a little right but Emma still deserved most of the credit. Dean would have been completely clueless without her picnic idea and apparently it was a stroke of genius, at that. Castiel wasn’t just warm, comfortable, and enjoying himself, but he actually seemed to be be really flattered by it all and that’s everything Dean could have hoped for. 

 

“Okay, I’ll take credit for some of it,” Dean answered with a grin, shifting up on his elbows to be closer to the soft pink lips that were always too far away. He’d never had such an electric response to someone, not even the normal rush of adrenaline and excitement of a first kiss could compare to how everything inside him roared to life when Castiel was close enough to touch. That wasn’t even a fraction of what it was like to actually touch the man, or how it felt to have the weight and warmth of Cas spread over his thighs. 

 

“Good, I’d hate for all those plans I’d made to repay your thoughtfulness to go to waste.” Castiel’s mouth morphed into a downright sinful smirk that had Dean’s skin feel flushed and tight. 

 

“Oh? And uh...those plans are?” Dean trailed off, doing his best not to sound as nearly as affected as he felt.

 

“I guess I’ve got all night to show you.”

* * *

 

When Emma got home from Uncle Sam’s she took in the sight of her Dad dancing around in his pajamas, humming along to Free Bird while bacon and pancakes sizzled on the griddle. All this would be fairly normal if it wasn’t three in the afternoon. Emma checked her phone again just to make sure and yup, 3:26 p.m.

 

It wasn’t until she moved further into the apartment that she saw Cas leaned against the kitchen counter. He was holding a cup of coffee and watching her dad as if he were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She felt a surge of pride but she tamped it down, couldn’t let them off that easy. 

 

“If this is what I have to look forward to I might just move back in with Uncle Sam and share a bathroom with Maddie again,” she teased, dropping her bag by the couch before pulling a piece of fried bacon off the plate and popping it into her mouth. 

 

“Hands off the fried pig, sweetheart. Grumpy teenagers don’t get awesome things like bacon,” Dean said, playfully slapping at her hand as it went for another slice. He gave his daughter an authoritative glare, crossed his arms, raised his brow, and continued, “Wanna try that again?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes affectionately, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. She moved then to cuddle into Cas’ side, hugging him and doing her best impersonation of a lost puppy. “I’m sooo hungry, Cas.” 

 

“Dean maybe you sh-,” Castiel started, even knowing it was a ploy he couldn’t stand the way those deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle at him. 

 

“Ohhhh no. We are not letting her off that easy, Cas. Don’t let that innocent look fool you, under that pretty face and charming tone beats the heart of a viper,” Dean started, giving his daughter an unimpressed stare. “A viper that wants to eat all our bacon!” 

 

“Of course, you’re right Dean. We shouldn’t fall prey to her feminine wiles.” Castiel unwrapped himself from Emma, turning to give her a quick wink. He spun himself back around and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling him into a warm hug, smiling against the skin of his neck. 

 

“Mmm you smell like me,” he whispered, waiting until he heard the uneven rasp of breath expelling from Dean’s lungs. Cas slid his hands over the hard muscle of Dean’s abdomen. It wasn’t anything too intimate, not wanting to make Emma too uncomfortable. It was just enough to grab Dean’s attention and make him feel warm and gooey by the way his eyes seemed to glaze over.

 

As soon as the chef was thoroughly distracted, Castiel lunged forward grabbing the plate of bacon and swiftly retreated back to his corner where he and Emma were greedily popping slices into their mouths. 

 

“Oh I see how it is, now you’re on her side. Oh it is so on, just wait until I don’t have a sizzling griddle to watch. You are so gonna pay for that.” There wasn’t even a hint of seriousness in his voice but both Emma and Castiel were laughing and that was enough to make Dean forget all about the misfortunate loss of bacon.

 

_ Well, for now at least.  _

 

With warm sounds of happiness filling up the room, lighting up the home they shared, Dean genuinely believed that maybe, just maybe, this could work.


End file.
